


Try Me

by Xandfan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandfan/pseuds/Xandfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A number of years post-Chosen. Xander's working with the Watcher's Council in London and runs into Riley there. Riley's very cryptic about why he's in London but he isn't cryptic about his what he wants: to take Xander back to his place for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Me

Riley sat at the bar of the local gay club, beer in his hand as he looked about the floor at the many semi-naked sweating guys dancing about to bad techno music. Ever since he came out of the closet Riley couldn't be happier. It had taken him a while to really embrace his gay side but now he felt ready to try again to get into the dating game and he had his target already picked out, he just needed to get him alone for a few minutes... he also had to find him but that was a trivial detail.

Riley looked over the bodies seeing if he could find someone to maybe take to a hotel room and get a good start into the night when he spotted something that was a little weird. One of the guys in the middle of the room, the club stud it seemed who had an oddly pale complexion which stood out even more thanks to the glitter he seemed to have all over his skin. Riley watched with concern as the apparently studly man grabbed one of the newer guys who'd come to dance with him and walked with him through the club out the door.

The soldier had seen that behaviour before back in Sunnydale and it only took him a few seconds to down the rest of his drink and follow the sparkling pale man outside. He watched from a distance as the man lead his new friend into the alley and stood right at the end "My god Eddie, you're so big" said the newcomer, Riley really didn't want to interrupt unless it seemed like it was what he thought it was.

"On your knee's Jake, just ignore the fur" so far it just sounded like consensual sex between two two-dimensional men when he heard a can being kicked in the alley, it made him turn his head around the corner seeing the man that he'd been trying to find... who looked oddly hot with a stake and patch.

"Yeah Jake just ignore the fur... and the fangs... and the gayer than Richard Simmons sparkles" Xander said as he slowly walked up the alley, watching as Jake slowly stood back up with a confused look on his face which was pretty understandable.

"Who are you?" said the scared little twinkie standing next to the scary little twinkler "I'm the guy that's about to save your life... isn't that right Eddie Mullen?" he said spinning his stake and moving a little faster for the glittering man who's face went from sweet and innocent, to fanged and enraged. Jake saw the glistening fangs and ran up the alley like a shot, right past Riley who was watching wondering if he even needed to help.

Xander did seem to have the situation well in hand, as Eddie ran for him with his fangs bared and glistening Xander managed to swing a punch that knocked the pathetic vampire to the ground where Xander dived on him straddling his lap. He watched in awe as Xander rose his stake above his head "Seriously dude, sparkling for pussies" quipped the one eyed man before he rammed a stake through the flesh and breastbone of the vampire and watched with glee as he exploded into dust.

It had been a good effective kill but there was one thing Xander hadn't planned on... that being without a body underneath him for about a second he was hovering in mid air before he slammed onto the ground sending pain through his legs. Only then did Riley make his presence known by stepping into the alley and walking towards the eyepatched man "Wow... Ok you did that guy good" Riley said as he stood beside Xander and offered his old pal a hand up "Well he did have it coming"

For a moment both men stood there, a moment of stunned silence flew between them before they hugged, patting each other on the back happily "Hey Riley you army loving bastard, how's things been?"

"Oh you know same old same old, dumped the wife, I like cock, love the patch, how'd ya get it?" Riley said as flatly as he could, Xander barely even changed his tone.

"Crazy priest gouged it out, left wife at the alter, watcher now, wanna get a beer?"

"Thought you'd never ask"

The banter flew back and forth between the two men like they'd never been apart, the gruesome twosome back together again. They walked together side by side back into the club and up to the bar. If Xander was even a little uncomfortable he wasn't letting it show. Riley bought them both a beer and snuck a few glances at the dark-haired one-eyed watcher.

Ever since he'd seen him last he could tell that Xander had beefed up. His arms seemed bigger and more defined, his jaw a little more chiselled and of course the patch gave him a certain rugged look. As he handed Xander the beer he watched as the man took a sip, the patch on his side giving him a chance to look at Xander's firm gropable "Eye is up here soldier, I may only have one but I know when my butt's being ogled" Xander said without even turning his head.

"OK how the hell did you know I was looking at your butt?"

"Well it's a nice butt, you're gay and I could see you in the bar mirror... mostly the last one, I threw the first two in to sound cocky and arrogant" Xander said before turning to face his friend

"And you're not upset that I was checking out the assets?"

"Well I kinda find it flattering that out of all the guys here I'm the one you perve on" Xander said as he sipped his drink.

Riley just bit his lip, he'd always kinda thought there was more to Xander than met the eye. He'd been the one that made Riley realise that he was gay, every time he looked through old photos of the Scooby gang he'd end up drooling over the dark haired man he used to call friend.

"Well you do got the construction worker thing going, and I got the army guy thing going, we're like two bad porno clichés just waiting to happen" Riley said as he downed his drink and looked at Xander, he was certainly cute and he was pretty much as Riley remembered him.

Still just as sexy.

Another mouthful of beer and Riley decided he had to try "Speaking of porno clichés, you seeing anyone?" subtlety had left the building.

Xander almost choked on his drink hearing it but he managed to keep his drink down "Well yeah, I'm seeing you, the bartender, that guy in the corner doing something that I don't even think is physically possible and if I could do it I'd never leave the apartment"

"Not quite what I meant Xander. I meant in a bedroom way, you know with the grunting and the groaning and occasionally both while naked?"

"Oh... does myself count?"

"No"

"Then no, single watcher man here. Why Riley, you wanna date me?" Xander teased.

Riley however wasn't above going with the teasing "I'm game if you are patch man" he said sipping his drink. It was like a barside game of chicken and neither one was backing down

"Oh I'm game, I'm very much of the game" he said downing the rest of his drink and stepping away from the bar "Come on Riley, show this watcher if you can dance"

They walked to the dancefloor together and danced among the crowd, Xander intending to make Riley cry uncle and give up on the game of chicken and Riley intending to make Xander cry his name over and over again... it promised to be an interesting battle.

The first blow was struck by Xander who made sure to dance close to Riley, even putting his hands on the dark haired soldiers ass as they danced together. He held them together tightly making sure that his groin and Riley's were pressed together the whole time.

Riley however wasn't one to lose, he hadn't lost a game of chicken in his life and he had the scars to prove it. He reached under the hem of his own shirt and lifted it off him, tucking it into the back of his jeans as he danced.

The sight of a semi-naked Riley gave Xander pause, the sight of Riley out of a shirt was even better than Riley in a shirt. The muscles were actually in reach, the faint trail of hair on the soldier mans abs made Xander weak in the knees and made his p- "Xander, is that a roll of quarters or are you just happy to see me?" Riley teased, knowing he had Xander judging by what was digging into his thigh.

Xander however didn't back down, he l got up on his toes and whispered "I think you'll find it's more than a roll of quarters" into Riley's ear.

For a while they danced together, the soldier and the Cyclops moving about and having a yabba dabba doo time. They'd traded teasing looks and grunts that were hard to describe till eventually their eye's met one more time and Xander couldn't help it any more. He leaned up a little and gave Riley the kiss the man had wanted for almost a decade.

They kissed passionately and powerfully, for a minute it was perfect until Riley felt Xander's tongue pressing against his lips begging entry, it was enough to make him push back a little in shock "Wait wait... I thought you were straight" Riley said stunned.

It only took one little word, one tiny one syllable word to make Riley drag Xander out of the bar and back to his apartment down the road.

"Bi"

Xander and Riley were bouncing with anticipation as Riley fumbled with the key's to get them in. The second they stepped inside and the door was shut Riley was pushed against it hard by Xander who pillaged his mouth with his tongue, giving Riley everything that he had and then some. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other as they kissed for all they were worth and then some.

Xander was the first to need that precious air "Bedroom?"

"In a sec, you gotta pay the toll"

"And that'd be..?

Riley just smiled devilishly and tore Xander's shirt in half "There, toll paid" he said staring at the expanse of strong chest muscles in front of him. Xander mock pouted "You know that was my favourite shirt right?"

"Please, the only people who have favourite shirts are fashion models and terrorists... besides it was in the way"

"In the way of what?"

Sometimes Xander just set people up like a perfect straight man, at least that's what happened half the time. Again a devils smile came across Riley's face, even more devilish than the one he had when he tore the shirt over before he leaned forward and licked at Xander's right nipple, the tip of his tongue flicking the now erect bud that was there. The sensation elicited a moan that made Riley harder than he thought possible.

Riley slowly licked his way up Xander's chest and the front of his throat and across the cleft of Xander's chin as he stood up straight "There, feel better about losing the shirt?"

"Much"

"Wanna go to bed now?"

"Much"

"You know much isn't an answer to that question right?

"Much... blood in crotch"

"Oh you know how to woo a man"

They giggled as they ran to Riley's room the door to it wide open as they dived on the bed and went back to making out, hands sliding over the naked chests that were within their reach. Riley was the first to go for the prize, his hand sliding between the two men and underneath Xander's jeans to feel the hard cock inside. The feeling of Riley's hand grabbing his member made Xander freeze and make a weird little gasping sound in his throat.

Riley was unsure just how big Xander was inside the jeans, he knew it was a lot of meat he was handling but he had to see it. Slowly Riley slid his hand up Xander's front and grabbed his shoulder carefully pushing the man back onto the bed and moved around until he was straddling Xander and grabbing the front of his pants and undoing the button with a tiny pop "You have no idea how long I wanted you like this Xander" he said as he moved down and started undoing the zipper as he heard Xander moan "Oh I have a fair idea" which made him freeze and look at Xander's face.

"What kind of idea?"

"Oh please, you've wanted in my pants since I did construction at the college. I saw you watching me while I dug that hole"

Riley just giggled and finished undoing the zipper that he'd started and pulled out Xander's cock. He almost died seeing its size, he'd heard stories from Anya where she described it in vivid detail but the stories didn't do it justice.

He gripped the base of Xander tight in his hand and licked the tip nervously, instantly making Xander's hips push up a little "Whoa careful there tiger, you're gonna take my eye out with that thing" Riley said giggling, a giggle that stopped as Xander sat up "Then I better not put it near your eye, only I can make the patch work"

In an instant Riley, a little stunned to say the least, was moved about by Xander till he lay in the bed face down. He felt Xander's wet tip pressed against his ass, the feeling making him grunt "Wait... don't you need a condom?" he said francitcally reaching for the side table.

"Right, gotta have safe sex in the story"

"What?"

"Nothing" Xander covered quickly as he took a condom from the drawer and rolled it onto his cock. Once more he positioned himself at Riley's entrance, froze for just a moment before sliding carefully inside the hot muscular body, hearing Riley gasp as all 9 and a half inches slid inside.

For a moment they lay like that, as one. Slowly but surely Xander moved his hips, in and out of riley slowly and with care, wanting everything to last as long as it could. Riley was grunting happily the whole time, pushing his butt back to meet Xander's thrusts.

As the thrusting went on Xander reached underneath Riley and grabbed the soldiers own sizable erection, his hand jerking along with the thrusts.

They worked together like a well oiled machine, thrusting together slowly and powerfully. The air was filled with the sound of their moans till finally Riley could handle no more.

He gasped softly and grunted Xander's name before he came over Xander's hand and the bedspread beneath.

With Riley satisfied and still panting Xander put his hands on the man's strong hips and sped up his thrusting, pounding into Riley hard and fast until he filled the condom up inside Riley.

He slowly and carefully pulled out, threw the condom in the bin and fell beside Riley with a thump "OK you officially have the best ass below 14th street" Xander said as he gave the aforementioned ass a good spank.

Riley rolled over with a smile on his face "OK at what point did I become Mimi?"

"About thrust 4... which brings me to the million dollar question, why was there thrusting?"

"You're asking me why we had sex... after we had sex?"

"Hey I'm dumb, not stupid. I wasn't about to say no to having pelvic relations with a hot soldier man... it's the whole fact that the hot soldier man used to date my best friend and was married and was in general a lady killer" Xander babbled out.

Riley just laughed "You never heard of a beard before have you?"

"Yeah, it's a thing that Andrew couldn't grow if his life depended on it"

"Not the same thing. I've always been gay Xander, Buffy knew it and Sam knew it but thanks to that retarded Don't Ask Don't Tell law if I came out I couldn't be a soldier and as much as it might tick me off sometimes I do love my country so I pretended to be straight so I could defend it"

"How patriotic" Xander deadpanned

"Very, so me and Buffy came to an agreement that we'd pretend to be a couple until the laws got repealed. I knew Maggie Walsh was watching so we kinda had to..."

"Wham-bam-thankyou-ma'am?"

"Your subtlety amazes me... but yeah. Buffy kinda got all stalkery though so leaving was kinda what I had to do, then I met Sam and... well she was more Butch than anyone I met. Seriously she made Nun's look straight"

"Go the sacrilege" Xander said trying not to laugh

"I will, anyway we made a deal that we'd have a fake marriage to end the rumours and keep in the army. Every now and then we'd bring in a third and fourth person and get our rocks off. Finally though Sam decided she'd had enough of the army and went to Canada with some woman named Satsu... I honestly don't know why, It was so out of left field that it wasn't funny but now they're married in Canada with a kid they adopted and I'm here... making a fool of myself hoping you'll date a guy that's been in the closet for like 8 years"

Xander was stunned, Riley had come to England to try and get Xander to date him. He didn't know if he should laugh or cry or some weird combo of the two... he ended up going with the combo, hugging Riley tightly as he sobbed with a laugh "Like I'd want anything other than a fool, especially one that came to England just for me" he said giggling, which Riley joined in on "Anyone that'll go through Heathrow airport of all places just to get to me is worth giving them a chance"

They were both smiling like madmen, holding each other tight as Xander went in for one more kiss. It was long and it was deep and it was absolutely perfect. It had taken them both so long but now they were together, and no one or nothing was going to tear them apart.


End file.
